Question: What do the following two equations represent? $x-5y = 3$ $-2x+10y = -3$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x-5y = 3$ $-5y = -x+3$ $y = \dfrac{1}{5}x - \dfrac{3}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+10y = -3$ $10y = 2x-3$ $y = \dfrac{1}{5}x - \dfrac{3}{10}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.